How Do You Get That Lonely
by Obsessive Kabuto Fangirl
Summary: All she was sure she was seeing was red...lots of red. That and a mangled body, and a bloody note written on the wall.....
1. The Beginning of It All

How Do You Get That Lonely

By Amy Riddle-Potter

"Hey!" A voice called to the famous trio, they recognized it instantly as Collin Creevey, a very nosy 3d year boy.

"Er….hey, Collin." Harry answered, knowing it was him that Collin wished to talk about.

"A boy in the common room is selling _Futon Fudge!_" Collin said. "Me and Dennis are going to go buy some! It looks really good!" Collin answered. It seemed to Harry as if Collin was always speaking in excited sentences. Even if it was as boring as someone selling Futon Fudge, whatever that was.

"Listen, Collin, you shouldn't try to buy any of that stuff…..it's made people wind up in the Hospital Wing, you know."

"Oh, Fred and George aren't selling it. They gave that up, and now someone stole the name, and they made it _actually taste good!_" Collin answered them, as if this was the biggest news in the world.

"Oh, who's selling it?" Harry asked.

"A new boy, his name is Erick. He's from _Ireland!_"

"Okay….we gotta go study Transfiguration and Potions." Ron butted in, knowing that this was torture enough to his friend.

"Well, gotta go."

"Yeah."

"See ya!" Collin said, running off to join his brother, Dennis, who was sitting on a ledge on the outside of the castle that Harry made his home in for almost a whole year, every year.


	2. Erick's Mystery

Chapter 2

By Amy Riddle-Potter

That night, as Harry was laying in bed, he heard a boy about 3 beds away from him crying. He got up, and walked to the bed, and pulled open the curtains.

"G-go away. I-I don't feel like ta-talking right no-now." The boy said.

"Not until I find out what's wrong." Harry answered him.

"Don't bother with him, Harry, he's always's moping around. His name is Erick." Seamus Finnigan, a friend of his said.

"Erick, why are you crying?" Harry asked, ignoring his friend.

"Shoulda just done it a while ago." Erick said, ignoring it.

"Should have done what, Erick?"

"Don't bother with me." Erick rudely answered, as if he had just jolted between consciousness and unconsciousness.

"He's always like that with him, Harry. Just go to bed." Seamus said.

"'Mkay." Harry said, going to his bed, unsure of what he should do about Erick.

Me: How did you like it?

Harry: It was okay….

Me: says agitatedly Okay?

Harry: No…It was great!

Ron: I thought it was bloody brilliant!

Hermione: Yeah, it was good.

Me: So what did my _other_ readers think? Please R and R!


	3. A Moonlight Stroll with Erick

A Moonlight Stroll With Erick

Chapter 3

_It was just another story printed on the second page_

_Underneath the Tiger's football score_

_It said he was only eighteen, a boy about my age_

_They found him face down on the bedroom floor_

_There'll be services on Friday at the Lawrence Funeral Home_

_Then out on Mooresville Highway, they'll lay him 'neath a stone..._

The next morning, when Harry got up, he immediately, almost instinctively, went to go check Erick's bed, to see if he was okay.

"Erick?" Harry asked. "Wake up. Time to go eat breakfast."

"Oh yes you are. It's going to be sausages, pancakes, pumpkin juice, eggs, ham, hashbrowns, and stuff like that." Harry answered, pulling open the curtains, pulling off his blankets, throwing him some of his robes.

"Ugh. Fine." Erick nastily answered. He got up, put on his robes, pulled on some shoes, and pushed pass Harry down into the Common Room, where he waited for Harry.

"C'mon. Let's go." He said. He went out the portrait hole.

At breakfast, Erick stole Harry from Hermione and Ron. He couldn't sit near them, he was afraid Erick might start yelling at him or them.

"Meet me tonight in the Quidditch Pitch, okay?" Erick said.

That day, Harry landed himself in detention with Snape for the next day. It turned out that he had 'stupidly and idiotically' added wormbush instead of toadstool to his Death Draught, and Snape, who had a grudge against Harry, had given him a detention. That afternoon, Harry worked on practicing a Summoning charm, a Banishing spell, and the Disarming spell. He mastered the disarming spell, but by the time he was done, he still needed major improvement on the banishing spell. When it was six o'clock, Harry got his wand, put on some jeans and an old tee-shirt of Dudely's, and headed out to the Quidditch field. He met a very anxious Erick there.

"You're late!" He said.

"You never gave me a time, exactly." Harry answered.

"Whatever. Let's just wait here until it gets dark.

They waited until dark, and when the moon came out, Erick stood up and said to get up. He led Harry to the outskirts of the Forbidden Forest, when he stopped.

"I gotta tell you something." Erick said.

"What?" Harry asked.

"I've only been mad because I think I'm depressed." Erick answered.

"Why?"

"My mom and dad died in an arson fire. I'm the only one that survived. Later on my brother was stabbed to death, and my sister committed suicide by starving herself. I came here because someone's trying to kill me-they tried to send me some poison or something through the mail." Erick said.

"That's horrible." Harry said. "I may not have had siblings, but I do know what it's like to lose a family. And to have someone trying to kill you." Harry said.

"That's why I wanted to talk to you. You see, lately I've been considering-but decided against- committing suicide." Erick said.

"You're sure about this?" Harry asked.

"I'm probably going to change my mind later on, but, for now, yes, I'm sure." Erick answered.

"Take care of yourself, okay?" Harry said. He knew now was the time to stop enquiring him.

"I will. Thanks for your help."

"You're welcome." Harry answered.

That night, as Harry was lying in bed, he thought about his own life. Back when he'd been about six or seven, he'd seriously thought about it as well. But something had told him not to; to hold on. And then he'd come to this wonderful place, after 10 years of hell and torture at the Dursely's. But would this be true for Erick as well?


	4. The Bloody Message

Chapter 4. A Bloody Message on the Wall 

Harry woke up the next morning and, again, automatically went to check and see if Erick was still there. But something told him to open the curtains.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry screamed, waking up everyone in the dormitory.

"What is it, Harry?" Asked Seamus.

"It-look at the wall!" He screamed.

"Bloody hell, Harry. It's just a freakin' wall." Seamus said. But when he saw what was on the wall, he to screamed a little.

"Somebody better go get McGonagall up here." Someone said.

Ron went to go get her, and when she got up there, she too gave a scream.

"Goodbye, Hogwarts. You've done what you can for me. But It just wasn't enough.  
If only they hadn't died. Maybe it would be different. Maybe I wouldn't be trying to do this." the message said.

"What's he gonna do!" Someone asked.

That was when Harry pulled McGonnagall aside.

"Professor, I think he's threatening suicide." He said.

"What makes you think so?" McGonagall asked. But there was an unmistakable glint of worry in her dark, usually sharp eyes.

"We were talking down in the Quidditch Pitch last night, and he told me that he'd considered suicide,  
but had decided not to. He must've changed his mind.

"We have to find him." She said simply, leaving the room.

How do you get that lonely, how do you hurt that bad To make you make the call, that havin' no life at all Is better than the life that you had How do you feel so empty, you want to let it all go How do you get that lonely... and nobody know

Did his girlfriend break up with him, did he buy or steal that gun?  
Did he lose a fight with drugs or alcohol?  
Did his Mom and Daddy forget to say I love you son?  
Did no one see the writing on the wall?

I'm not blamin' anybody, we all do the best we can I know hindsight's 20/20, but I still don't understand... 


End file.
